


C.W.

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel's 1978 Lincoln Continental (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture - Bunker Breakup Scene, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Episode: s15e09 The Trap - Dean Winchester's Prayer Scene, Eye Sex, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Parallels, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Protective Dean Winchester, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, The Winchester Family (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	C.W.

Even after his tearful breakdown in the middle of monster land - and even though he knows that Cass forgives him. Dean just can't shake the feeling that they still aren't complete. That Cass still thinks that Dean just apologised so that Cass would come back to them and be the ace up their sleeve.

And now, Dean just can't let it slide.  
  
He taps his fingers on the table, eyeing Cass, who sits to his side, critically.  
  
What could he possibly do to make up for years of neglect and emotional trauma? Dean wracks his mind but any gesture he can think of seems hollow and meaningless.  
  
Cass deserves better.  
  
Taking him out to dinner? They do that almost every night. A Netflix marathon would be more Cass' speed but they do that pretty often too. He could teach him how to cook, but what use would that be to an angel? Plus, Cass might just think he wants a live in maid.  
  
He can't take him shopping... or buy him a car. Hmm... now that's not too shabby. He shudders at the thought of Cass' rickety Continental. Ooh a mix tape.  
  
He almost pats himself on the shoulder. He knows how much Cass enjoyed the first one. He's about to head back to his room to get started when a better idea send him back to his chair.  
  
He pulls out an angel blade and places it in the space between them.  
  
Cass looks at him quizzically. "Have you found a case?"  
  
"Nope." Dean chirps.  
  
"Do you need my blood for a spell?"  
  
Dean's heart is breaking.  
  
"No." His voice is more melancholy this time. Cass is his best friend. He's been treating him like shit for so long.  
  
"A blood pact?"  
  
"Not a bad idea." Dean muses. "But no."  
  
He gestures to the portion of the table with the initials D.W, M.W and S.W.  
  
"You're part of the family" he claps him on the shoulder. "Time to make it official."  
  
Cass' eyes widen. "Dean..."  
  
"C'mon." He prods. "Castiel Winchester."

Grasping the knife, Cass glances at him uncertainly. “C’mon man. Now when I’m acting like an ass, you can have this. Something real… present… to remind you that I’ll get over my anger. That you’re family and I don’t want you to leave.”

Cass presses the point of the knife onto the wood, and Dean’s heart fills with pride as he makes the first stroke.

"C.W." They whisper together.  
  
...  
  
Sam is munching on his salad when he feels the disturbance. Like something is suddenly and inherently different.

He glances around the room, but shrugs it off. There’s nothing that can breach the bunker’s warding and Donatello is long gone. Sam smiles softly as he fingers the letters engraved on the table. He remembers a dream he had once, of him and Eileen, watching as she carved her name into the table. His fingers find the new indentations and he pulls back in shock.

C.W

Letters that can only mean one thing: _Castiel Winchester._

Sam traces the letters with a small smile. It’s about time. Cass is a brother to them. he pauses. Dean and him are one and the same… they like to pretend that they’re different, but deep down they share the same values and beliefs. He thinks back to the symbolism he had imagined for him an Eileen. That’s when Sam realises Dean’s true intentions… that this is the Winchester version of a marriage proposal.

And by the jagged edges in the letters, that could only be caused by Cass’ trembling hands; he can tell that Cass knows this too.


End file.
